The present invention relates to a telephone set, and in particular to an improvement for preventing jolts due to vibration of the handset mounted on the base unit.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional telephone set. As illustrated, it has a handset 1 with a front convex part 1a which is inserted in a recess 2a of a base unit 2. When the front convex part 1a is inserted in the recess 2a, it is pushed up by a lifter 4 in the recess 2a. If the force of the spring 4a of the lifter 4 is not strong enough, the handset 1 jolts or bumps when the telephone set vibrates. When the force of the spring 4a is too strong, it is difficult to fully insert the front convex part 1a in the recess 2a so that the dent part 5 of the handset 1 cannot be engaged with a locking piece 3, with the result that the handset 1 is not securely held to the base unit 2. Thus, the force of the spring 4a of the lifter 4 is critical. Moreover, an anti-vibration pad 6 disposed in a rear recess 2b is flat so that it does not support a rear convex part 1b with adequate resiliency.